Pokemon: Unova League, Part 1
by InsertAwesomeMcCoolNameHere
Summary: The story takes place between the end of the 13Season and the begining of the 14Season of the anime. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Stuff it's gonna get ugly once the things are properly on track, hence the T rate. Just that. By now
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. **

**Well, I'm not very good with words (?) so I'm gonna be straight about this, hoping I'm not sound like an idiot or something.**

** I'm new at this, so don't expect too much. I would really apreciate if you review my job, after all if none did it, I wouldn't know if someone liked it, or disliked it. I'm currently searching for a Beta Reader, yet having a hard time about that so if anyone out there is interested, you can PM asking me.**

**Here is the start. Short, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then it would be 'The end of the world as we know it'. However, my OC and his 'mons do belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, about seven o'clock. The deepest part of the forest behind Oak's lab was in the most absolute and unnatural of the silences. The wind didn't blow, the leaves didn't fall and the warbles of Pidgey and Spearow couldn't be heard anywhere, like if they where gone. It was almost an ominous silence, like the peace before a very big and nasty storm.<p>

And then, a thunder broke all that silence.

In one of the several clearings hidden within the forest, some kind of vortex appeared. It was white, the color turning into deep black as it went nearer to the center of it. Suddenly, a human gloved hand came out of it slowly. Another hand followed it, a leg and in a matter of few seconds, the whole body, followed by a little pokémon.

The seventeen-years-old-looking young man was normal, yet there was some kind of invisible weird aura surrounding him. He had short, brilliant red hair with glasses adorning his face, hiding his light-blue eyes that irradiated with knowledge far beyond human understanding; he wore formal gray trousers with a plain white shirt covered by a black leather jacket. A distinguishing red scarf adorned his neckline, causing him to stand out in the mainly blue and green background behind him. Next to him, a Pikachu-coloured, spiky-eared Pichu wearing a pink bag was lying.

"Damn..." the young man complained as he held his head in pain and started to stand up and to clean the dust off his clothes, "Fucking 'Teleport' move. It always gets me dizzy everytime we use it."

"I don't get it, daddy. Why do you use this way, but not the other that is easier?" the Pichu asked innocently with a very shy and girly voice.

"I already told you over and over again, Kairi. The other way is WAY too dangerous to be used. Remember that time that the whole expressway blew up?"

"Dad, that was lame. The other way is WAY too dangerous to be used? Seriously?"

"Hey! At least I try it! Isn't that what mostly counts?"

"Exactly. MOSTLY. There are exceptions. And I don't have to say that this is one of that situations."

"[Well, well, well... Hello there.]" A dark deep voice that sounded almost like a growl greeted in an unnerving way.

Both the Pichu and the human quickly looked over thier necks, a Houndoom and a Mightyena standing behind them with a sick grin on their faces.

"[Look what we found, Void. Dinner.]" the Houndoom said as he licked his lips.

"Look, we don't want to kill you. So leave now and everyone is happy." the red haired young man wearing glasses sighed tiredly, his head still spinning.

"[You'll see, that's the kick.]" the Mightyena that seemed to be called Void said with a deep yet femenine voice. "[Our child are hungry. And as their parents, we need to feed them. And you are gonna help us with that, catch the drift, dead meat?]"

"Do catch it." the young man said as he led his right hand to his face and took off his glasses, his eyes glowing ominously from blue to red. "Yet dead meat I am not. Leave."

"[NOW!]" The Mightyena roared, the Houndoom charging towards Wataru and then jumped, ready to tear away the young man's neck.

"NO!" Pichu cried with worry, yet it was too late. Wataru was already holding the Dark Pokemon's jaws with his own bare hands, each of them holding each side, pulling the upper jaws upwards and the lower jaws downwards.

"[Let. Me. GO!]" the Dark Pokemon roared as he launched a 'Hyper Beam' at Wataru point blank, causing a very nasty explosion sending them back a few meters.

"[Are you okay, sweetheart?]" the Bite Pokemon asked to the Dark one.

"[Yeah.]" he nodded, his body and head with several cuts and bruises. "[He's dead. No human could survive that.]"

"Forgive my manners, I forgot to introduce myself." the young man's voice asked from behind them.

They quickly turned, the last thing they saw being the young man wicked grin. The last thing they feel being a pair of claws slashing their insides. The last thing they heard being the young man's voice saying his name, the name of their killer.

"My name is Wataru Kamijo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>http:/bulbapedia(dot)bulbagarden(dot)net/wiki/Spiky-eared_Pichu **_(Maybe you want to check that page, has quite important info in my opinion. You just have to change _**(dot) **_with, well, an actual dot.__)_**

**See ya all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning. The raven haired trainer from Kanto, Ash Ketchum, was resting under the shadow of a tree, a twig resting in his lips like his Sceptile used to have, his face covered by his Sinnoh hat but his mouth, that had a small smile. A few feets away, his pokemons where playing happily a mix of Hide-And-Seek with Tag.

"So, Unova..." he voiced aloud to himself. "It must be an awesome place. New pokemons, new friends, new challenges..."

He stopped a moment as he took off his hat and looked at the leaves of the tree, the wind blowing them gently, a few of them being took by it and getting lost with the breeze. He smiled to himself as he tried to hide his fear to the same person as well and closed his eyes.

Since his return from Sinnoh and his crushing defeat under Tobias' hands, he took things a bit more calmly. He started to pay attentiong to the beauty hidden within the smallest and most trivial of the things. And he was amased. He was slowly changing. And that scared him a bit.

"[Hi, Ash.]" A sweet familiar voice called him as something nuzzled against his neck.

He opened his eyes and found his Leaf Pokemon, Bayleef, resting next to him.

"Hi Bayleef. How are you?" he asked as he pet his friend.

Bayleef sighly blushed as she fell her trainer's hand caressing her neck with gentleness. "[I am okay now... but how are you? I can tell you are kinda tired.]" she asked, even knowing he couldn't understand everything she said.

Ash sighed as he laid his head back on the grass again. "You know, I'm feeling kinda tired lately. And I have this pain in my chest. Right here." he said as he pointed at the place where his heart hid. "I don't know what it is. You do?"

Bayleef's eyes went blank for a few seconds, as well as her brain, before snapping out of the shock. She stood up and looked at him, "[No, I don't know.]" she lied as she shook her head.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter." Ash smiled at her as he moved his hand towards Bayleef in order to pet her again, yet she just turned before he touch her and left to play with her friends again.

"Uh? Bayleef?" Ash called, yet the Leaf Pokemon ignored him, pain in her heart as she knew that Ash was in love of someone, even without him knowing it.

And that someone wasn't her.

* * *

><p>It was another boring day in the faw away island of Altomare. Or at least, that's how Latias saw them since, well, five years.<p>

She was flying around, invisible to any human eye, mainly losing the time until it was really late and she could go to sleep once again. She... didn't want anymore to spend time in Altomare. Everything reminded her of 'him'.

She stopped spending time with Bianca. They, sometime ago, used to do painting together, but not anymore. Latias always acted coldly towards everyone and, didn't talk anymore, either with Bianca, or rather cooed, or other Pokemon, like the ones that rested in the garden or where flying around.

"Latios..." Bianca whispered as she was resting next to the pedestal holding the Soul Dew, three statues, one of a Latias and the other two of Latios, one of them being larger than the other. "You... would know what to do now. Latias has been so... geez, there's is no other word to describe her than 'emo'." she admitted as she looked down to the floor, tears slwoly falling to the soft earth.

The Soul Dew shone brighter for a moment, yet the brunette didn't notice it.

"No. You couldn't do anything, even if you where here." she sighed, "She has been like this since Ash left. Damn, if you could say I had his number and phone him... BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE A PHONE!" she cried, the scream echoing in the hidden garden.

The Soul Dew shone again, yet this time a bit more weakly than before.

"What... should I do? If even... I could tell her... but... that will change nothing." Bianca asked to herself between sobs, oblivious that a red and green eyed, white, long haired little girl about 5 or 6 years old, dressing with a white and golden silk was watching from afar, hidden between the bushes.

The Houndoom's eyes suddenly snapped open and found himself lying in the floor together with her 'wife', still uncounsious, and the memories of the late event still fresh.

* * *

><p>"[What? We weren't dead?]" he asked to none in particular.<p>

"Yes, you were." the voice of the young man called Wataru Kamijo answered them. "Hope you learned your lesson. Have you?"

The Houndoom quickly turned and saw a cloacked figure standing behind him with a dual ended scythe in his right hand, a Pichu resting on its shoulder.

"[Y-Y-You are-?]"

"THE Wataru Kamijo? The human god? The ruler of life and death? The one that exists since the begging? Arceus' consort?" the figure asked as he took off the hood, revealing the young man with the glasses, yet his hair was white not red. "Yes, I might be the same one." he answered with a smile as his hair turned red.

"[Forgive us, sir. We were desperate for our children. They haven't eat for three days in a row and-]"

"Do not speak anymore." Wataru voiced. "You have my forgiveness. Pichu?"

"Right." the Mouse Pokemon nodded as she opened her bag, and gave Wataru two pokeballs.

"Are you very attached to this place?"

"[Excuse me?]"

"If you are very attached to this place."

"[No sir. In fact, we hate this place. There has being a lot of trainers that have been trying to caught us.]"

"Excellent. Lead me to your children and I'm catching your whole family. You'll get to live in my lab and have a peacefull life, as well as your sons and the son of your sons."

"[Forgive me sir, but I'll have to reject your offer." the Houndoom said as he knelt to Wataru. "[I might not be attached to this place, yet I am to my life.]"

"I'm not killing you, you fool." the red haired man sweatdropped. "Have you ever heard the name Samuel Oak?"

"[I have. It's a important person that studies us, right? And gives trainers places were they can 'store' our kind if they can't travel with them."

"Right. I have the same job, yet it is just a sham so I can host homeless pokemon that wish to have free life without being scared of being caught. For humans, I am nothing more than a proffesor that studies pokemon."

Houndoom's jaws dropped instantly. The being that they considered to be Death itself, was offering them a peaceful life for him and his descendants.

"Allow me to say, sir, that this is the biggest irony I have ever seen."

"Allowed. And stop talking like if you are talking to a god, talk to me like the human I half am. Fine?" Wataru smiled as he knelt down and pet the Dark Pokemon, who nodded in agreement. "Awesome. You are leading us?" the red haired asked as he took the knock down Mightyena in his arms.

"[Yes.]" the Houndoom nodded again as he dashed into the woods, Wataru following him at an amasing speed.

* * *

><p>"[Ash! It's almost lunch time!]" The yellow mouse cried as he dashed towards his friends, still resting under that tree, thinking about Bayleef and his recently weird behavior as he aimed at the sun as soon as he finished playing with their friends.<p>

Ash looked at where Pikachu was aiming. "What?" he said confused. And then his stomach growled. "Oh, right. I get it now. Let's go!" he said as he

"[Goodbye!]" Bayleef cried as she waved Ash with the leaf growing from her head.

The raven haired trainer suddenly frooze and looked at her. He was honestly worried about her and decided he had to find out what was up. "Hey Bayleef, wanna come home with me and have dinner there? I don't think Professor Oak would mind."

The Leaf Pokemon looked at him sadly, still remembering the words the said about his heart, but hten realised he was offering her to have dinner with him at his house. "[Sure! Why not]" she cried with fake joy that even Ash could tell as she dashed towards said trainer.

And said trainer was getting ready to being 'Body Slam' into the ground, with his eyes closed and his arms covering his face. Yet, he wasn't.

"Uh?" he voiced with confusion. He opened them and saw Bayleef was standing next to him, looking at him confused as well.

"[So? Let's go!]" she said with faked joy again.

Ash nodded as he started to walk towards his house, his stomach still growling and his mind full of question and worries.

* * *

><p>"[Here we are.]" the Houndoom voiced as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, next to a underground-going cave hidden by several bushes and trees.<p>

"Uh. Can I ask you something?" Kairi asked innocently.

"[Go on.]"

"First, what your given name? 'Cause I can tell you are far stronger than the other wild Houndoom, so that means you were trained by, duh, a trainer. Second, why are you alone, shouldn't you have a pack?"

"Kairi, that last question was really rude." the red haired young man told the Mouse Pokemon off.

"Sorry."

"[No, it's okay. You'll see my name is Hokage.]"

"The Shadow of Fire. Fitting name, fitting name indeed." Wataru nodded to himself.

"[So THAT'S what it means?]" the Houndoom voiced in shock and now, pride.

"What did you believe your name meant?" Kairi questioned.

"[Nothing! Nothing important, really! Anyways, I don't have a pack because, as I have been caught, we split up, then I met Void, and the other of my kind we have found didn't liked the idea. Our kind is very strict about that, but I believe you can't choose who you fall in love with.]"

"Very true, dude. Love can move whole countries and the world itself, yet friendship let's a winged unicorn with rainbow mane create a nuke AND bend the laws of gravity." Wataru nodded, still holding Void, the Mightyena in his arms.

"[Whut?]"

"Do not ask." Kairi voiced as she sweatdropped, "He searched something in Google and- Wait, you don't have Google, you have Mozilla Ninetails."

"[You are wierd.]" Hokage voiced.

"You are welcome. Well, let get to work." the red haired smiled, "How many are in your family again?"

"[Five, sir. Void, myself, and our children.]"

"Good. Kairi?"

"Here!" Kairi smiled as she gave him five Master Balls. As soon as he grabbed them, Wataru threw them at the air, three of them literally fliying to the cave and the other two towards Hogake. and Void.

"[Thank you, sir.]" the Houndoom thanked before being transformed into a red beam that got drained inside the Master Ball, that turned from violet and fushia to black and red, then it being teleported to a lab inside a private island in the south western side of the Johto region.

"And that's the last one." Wataru smiled as he stood up again, ready to leave the place.

He looked at the clock in his watch, the time being 11.50.

"Three hours? I could swar we have been running for half an hour. Anyway, let's go, Kairi." the red haired young man told to the Pichu as he started to walk away. "If we are fast, we might make it by lunch."

"You know, you still are wearing 'Death's cloak'." she said as she jumped for the floor directly towards the young man's head.

"Oh, thanks." he said as he looked at her. He snaped his finger and suddenly, he was wearing his jacket, shirt, tie and trousers again. "It woulde be pretty awkward if I showed up with a scythe and a black robe.

"Talking about the scythe, where is it?"

"Hammerspace, remember?" he explained.

"Oh, right." Kairi nodded as she scratched her head, embarrassed. "I can't wait to see Pikachu again."

"Neither I can't wait to meet 'him'." Wataru added.

"Are you feeling nervous, daddy?"

"Yeah, a bit. How do you think Delia will behave?" he asked.

"Do you really wanna hear it?" Kairi asked him.

He shook his head in understanding. "No, I guess I don't. Are we going fine? I hate when I get lost."

"Everyone hates it." Kairi deadpanned as she took her paws to her bag again and took out a small, blue device.

"Town Map... Why the hell do they call it like that and not 'InsertRegion'sNameaHere' Map?" Wataru asked.

"Don't know. It's weird. Maybe it's a mistranslation?" she offered as she opened it, revealing a crystal, cibernetic like paper with a map of the Kanto region on it, the outlines of the several landscapes and town marked with different neon lights, a red glowing point in the south westhern part of it.

"Look." she said as she put the map in front of his face. "This little red point says we are here." she said as she pointed with her paw at said red point.

"Know that."

"And we are leading here." she added as she pointed this time at a small orange square with another small orange square with 'Pallet Town' written over it.

"Know that too. But I'm asking if we are going the right way." Wataru asked as they came out of the forest, a few houses made of wood far away and a sign that read 'Pallet Town ahead.' in front of them.

"...Yeah, I would we are but I'm not sure." Kairi joked as she saved the map back into her bag and looked at the town.

"Come on. Let's go." Wataru said as they headed towards the nearest house, in front of it, a brown, long haired woman sweeping the floor with a Mr. Mime next to her doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh... Took me quite the time, didn't it?**

**Thank you, Voltskull for your reply (I'm gonna take it to heart, really.), as well as PuppyProngs, who added me to her favourite list. I must be doing something well for someone to like this story.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I couldn't add this to my previous update but I'm currently working on as well into several stories from other Animes/Mangas, Games, and Cartoons (Actually, the last one is just one but, you know, it might change if I find something of interest.) because this is gonna, eventually, turn into a crossover.**

**A BIG one if I get skilled enough in this. I might even leave subtle hint of future works in future notes, just for the heck of it. :)  
><strong>

**Oh! And forgive my grammar mistakes, my native languaje is not English, although I enjoy using it more than my own languaje (Spanish. I'm Argetinian.)  
><strong>

**Anyways, Chapter Three has been successfully loaded, lets hit the PLAY button!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Delia Ketchum's face got drained of any color as soon as she saw the familiar red haired young man wearing glasses walking towards her with a sad look in his face.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Delia roared with hate as she walked towards said young man stomping the floor like a Donphan, surprising Mr. Mime, who quickly got inside the house.

"Guh!" he grunted as he jumped a few steps back, in shock as he saved his left hand in one of his jacket's pocket, an imperceptible 'Click' sounding.

"I told you you didn't want to know..." Kairi told him.

"I came here to meet Ash, of course!"

"No, you won't! He don't need you! He never did!" Delia yelled at him.

"Hey! Calm the hell down, woman!" Wataru yelled at her back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

'Daddy... Something is wrong with her.' Kairi's voice whispered into Wataru's head.

Wataru sighed tiredly. 'Can see it. Can tell what it is?' "I said you need to calm down!"

"You are not welcome here! Leave!" the brown haired woman screamed.

"At least you told him about me?" the red haired man asked her, even knowing what she would tell him.

"Of course not! Why would I tell him his father left him inside a garbage bag behind my house to let him rot to death!"

"What? Leaving him inside a garbage canister? ROT TO DEATH? ARE YOU INSANE? I remember very well that I and Arceus came here, crying, to ask you to look after him because we couldn't!" Wataru roared with anger. "What's wrong Delia? We were good friends. Don't you remember?"

"LEAVE!" she screamed as she hit Wataru in the head with her broom.

"Argh! Hey, that hurts!"

"That's why I'm hitting you, idiot!" she said as she hit Wataru again, making him fall to the ground, before getting inside her house and slamming the door closed.

"Damn... that seriously hurt!"

"You know, that reminded me of Misty, when she hit Brock everytime he flirted with some girl." Pichu said as she jumped to the floor.

"Yeah. Didn't she hit him with her mallet?" he asked as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Mr. Mime! Psybeam!" Delia's voice roared from the house, the door blasting into bits as a multicolored beam went towards Wataru, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying a few meters.

"Daddy!" Pichu cried as she dashed towards the young man and held one of his arms.

"Urgh..." he grunted as he stood up, his forehead slightly bleeding. "Did she just... commanded Mr. Mime to attack me?"

* * *

><p>As he was running, Ash suddenly froze.<p>

"[Uh? What is it, Ash?]" Pikachu asked at him.

"What... is that?" he asked as he noticed a far away figure lying in front of his house.

"[It... looks like a person.]" Bayleef voiced as she narrowed her sight as she tried to tell what was that.

Ash quickly runned towards his house, the figure slowly turning more and more clear. It was a red haired young man about his age, a Pichu next to him with a worried look.

"[That Pichu...]" Pikachu commented as he looked at the pokemon, "[Why does she look so familiar?]"

"Psybeam!" Delia's voice screamed Mr. Mime came out of the house wielding tow spoons like an Alakazam, a blast of rainbow energy coming from said spoons and hit the red haired guy and the Pichu, Ash, Bayleef, and Pikachu looking at the events in shock, still unable to believe Delia was commanding Mr. Mime to attack another Pokemon to the point of hurting his trainer as well.

"Daddy! We need to counterattack!" the Pichu cried as the attack damaged her.

"[Is that...?]" Pikachu gasped as he looked dumbfounded at the Pichu.

"No, Kairi! If we hurt her or Mr. Mime, he would never forgive me..." the man admited as the attack stopped, the bleeding starting to bleed more and more.

"[KAIRI?]" Pikachu yelled in shock and dashed using Agility towards the unknown ones, screaming, "[SIS!]"

"[Sis?]" Bayleef wondered confused as she saw the Mouse Pokemon dashing away.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?" Ash cried as he chased after his friend. "Come on, Bayleef! We need to find out what's happening here!"

"[Right!]"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mime! Finish him!" Delia roared, insanity and maybe something else taking control of her mind.<p>

"What did you say, Mortal Kombat? You can't be serious!" Wataru yelled at her. "You don't have the slightest idea about what killing me would do to the world and my son!"

"He is not yours!"

"If I am not, then you are just the fucking babysitter, you bitch!"

"WHAT? MR. MIME! KILL HIM! HYPER BEAM!"

Mr. Mime aimed at Wataru with the spoons once more, this time energy starting to gather in an orange ball in front of them.

"Mom! Stop this!" Ash roared from afar as he runned towards Delia.

"Fire!" the brown haired woman cried before being tackled by 'her son' as the blast was sent towards the red haired 'teenager' and the Pichu.

"[IRON TAIL!]" suddenly Pikachu roared as he jumped between the Hyper Beam and its target and split it into two different blast that passed by their sides, hitting some trees and shattering them, showing the destructive potential of that last attack.

"BROTHER!" Kairi cried as she saw how her brother just saved them from being incinerated or evaporised.

"[Is that really you? Kairi?]" Pikachu laughed. "[I thought I would never ever see you again! And you can talk like a human too? Awesome!]"

"Yeah. Daddy taught me how!"

"[Daddy?]"

"She means me." the red haired young man smiled as he held his right side in pain and waved at Pikachu.

"Brother, this is my daddy. Wataru Kamijo."

"[Wataru Kamijo? Like the guy from the legend?]"

"Like not. I AM the guy." Wataru laughed before wincing, pain show turning stronger and stronger.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Ash cried he looked at his mother in shock and fear. "Why did you ordered Mr. Mime to attack that man and his Pichu?"

Delia just looked at him with an empty stare. "Ash... I'm sorry, but it's for your own sake. Goodbye..." she whispered before hitting Ash in his gut, instant knocking him out.

"Mom..." Ash whispered before falling next to her, uncounciouss.

"ASH!" Wataru cried as he saw the scene unfold.

"Psybeam!"

"STOP SPAMMING PSYBEAMS ALREADY!" the red haired teenager roared in annoyance. "Kai! Proceed with Move 240 and start spamming 87 insanely to the target you'll find more fitting!"

Kairi simply evaded the beam by dashing to her side, then she stared at the sky, her eyes briefly glowing light blue and then several black clouds started to gather.

"[Why they are making me run like this?]" Pikachu growled as he started to dash towards his trainer.

"Don't. Delia is there. She might hurt you." Wataru told him as he held the Mouse Pokemon from his tail.

Yet, there was another reason. Ash was actually un-uncounciouss.

'He is smart.' Wataru thought, noticing what the raven haired trainer was actually doing, 'Shame he doesn't actually show it often.'

"Psybeam again!" Delia replied, this time Mr. Mime aiming at Pikachu.

Ash stood up suddenly, seeing his plan weren't going to work as he would have liked it, and runned towards his friend, while searching for Bayleef that was nowhere to be seen. "Counter Shield!"

Pikachu quickly jumped back a few steps back and started to rotate on its own axis as he was covered with electricity and blocked the Pysbeam attack.

"[Hey! Don't you know it's rude to attack when someone is chatting to someone else?]" Pikachu asked at Mr. Mime as soon as he stopped spinning.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Ash asked at her in shock once he was next to his friend.

"Shut up!" Delia screamed as she pointed at her 'son', the Barrier Pokemon taking aim and shotting another Psybeam.

"[What the-LIGHT SCREEN!]" Bayleef cried as she jumped out of nowhere between Ash and the attack and blocked it with the crystal like shield she created in a moment.

Ash looked at his mother with horror. 'She... just attacked me... if it wasn't because of Bayleef I..'

And THAT pissed Wataru off.

"DELIA! YOU ASS-FUCKED AND CUM-INTO BITCH!" Wataru roared with anger, his voice full of 'poison' as he stood up. "HOW YOU DARE TO EVEN TRY TO HURT HIM?"

"Uh? Who are you? And what the heck did you just said?" Ash asked at him confused.

"Well, it's kinda complicated. My name is Wataru Kamijo and-"

"Shut up! Extrasensory!" Delia screamed as an invisible blasted Wataru and sent him flying against a tree, that he hit very painfully and then losing consiousness.

"MOM!" Ash cried at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Hear me very well, Ash Ketchum! For I am gonna say this just once! DO. NOT. GET. NEAR. THAT. MAN!"

"Don't hear her!" Kairi begged at him. "If you do, you'll regret it your whole life! Tell me, what's the reason you started your journey, uh? Didn't you wish to meet someone?"

"Shut up, you little Rattata! Extrasensory!" Delia cried as Mr. Mime aimed at her with the spoons.

"AH!" Kairi cried as she was sent flying due to the powerful and invisible attack towards Ash. "That attack... was pretty strong." she voiced.

"[Sis!]" Pikachu cried as he dashed towards her and Ash.

"Mr. Mime! Stop him too! Psybeam!" the Barrier Pokemon took aim at Pikachu and launched a blast at Pikachu, who was fast enough to evade. However, Mr. Mime kept launching beam at him, justr matter of time before one of them hit.

Ash looked at the events taking place in shock, before a headache hit him.

'Why you are doing nothing to stop her?' a voice akin to his asked him.

'But, she is my mother!'

'Yeah, right. Then tell, why is she attacking Pikachu then? Do not allow her to hurt him! He might end like that Wataru guy or the Pichu!'

"No! Stop this mom! Do not force me to fight back!" Ash screamed at her.

"Young man! You are grounded for hurting Mr. Mime a while back! Stay in silence!"

"[Ash! Do something! Are you just gonna watch how she is trying to hurt him?]" Bayleef screamed.

Ash didn't understood her, yet he knew he had to fight her mother back because if he didn't, Pikachu would be-

"Pikachu! Block the 'Psybeam' by using 'Thunderbolt' as an armor!" Ash comanded as the memory suddenly stroke him out of nowhere, the Mouse Pokemon quickly turning towards its foe and starting to perform Thunderbolt on himself, his usual yellow fur quickly turning golden.

"tHaT wOn'T pRoTeCt YoU!1" Delia screamed, her voice quickly turning darker as a dark aura surrounded Mr. Mime, he quickly charging a Hyper Beam.

"Pikachu! Knock Mr. Mime down using Volt Tail!" Ash roared as he stroke a 'kickass pose' by punching the air dramatically.

"[All right, time's up! I'm doing it!]" Pikachu started as his tail glowed silver and then turned golden because of the Thunder Armor. "[LEEROOOOOOY!]" he war cried as he dashed at a high speed towards the Barrier Pokemon, it tail starting to being surrounded with white sparks and jumped into the air.

"pRoTeCt!1" 'Delia' demanded, Mr. Mime waving his hands, creating a crystal-like, green shield in front of him.

"[_JEEEENKIIIINSS!_]" he finished as he vertically spun and slammed with his tail at the shield, several sparks coming from the collision of the forces, making sounds similar of those that two chainswords make when they collide.

"Now use Psychic on that Pichu and Pikachu!" Delia ordered.

"Mom! What are you doing!" Ash asked, the eyes of Mr. Mime glowing blue again.

"Dang it!" Kairi cried, a blue glow surrounding both her and Pikachu, sending them flying towards each other painfully.

"[Argh! He is stronger than I thought!]" Pikachu cried as he caught midair and was being hit with his own sister like a rag doll.

"Mom! Stop this! You might hurt Pikachu!" Ash cried desperate.

"I'm sorry, dear. But I can't let you be anymore with Pikachu! He is a bad Pokémon!"

"Yup. She lost it." Kairi sighed as she, after being hit several times with her own brother, was being launched towards the sky. "Ash! She isn't stop until she gets rid of me and Pikachu! You need to fight back!"

"I can't!" Ash told her. "She is my mother! I might hurt her!"

"You think that a mother would try to kill his son's best friend?" she told him as she landed in her feet while Pikachu felt face straight.

"[Damn... that hurts.]" Pikachu groaned as he stood up again.

"Next time, try to not be in his range of sight. Mr. Mime's can't use Psychic in what they or their can't see or its outside they, well, range of sight." Pichu told him.

"[How you do know that?]" Pikachu asked.

"I studied. Besides I played from Generation I to V. I even got the black card in Soul Silver." Pichu said with a smile.

"Mr. Mime! Use Psybeam and amplify it with several Light Screen!" Delia instructed, several Light Screen appearing him front of Mr. Mime.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Pichu cried.

"[Super... _PSYBEAM!_]" Mr. Mime cried, unleashing a small ray of rainbow energy, that grew larger and stronger as it passed through the light screens, it speed growing faster as well.

"Okay! That's it! If your trainer is gonna stand there without doing nothing, fine Bro! But I'm fighting! _SHADOW FORCE!_" the little mouse said annoyed as she touched Pikachu and they vanished as soon as she finished talking.

"WHAT?" Delia cried as the blast hit nothing and vanished into thin air.

"Hey! Mr. Mime!" Pichu's voice called, making the Barrier Pokémon to turn. "Guess what? _FALCON DRAGON PUNCH TIME!_" she said as she punched him in the jaw, sending him flying upwards, Pichu's right hand glowing green, and Pikachu being held with her left, his eyes swirling.

"Mr. Mime!" Delia cried as she looked how it felt back to the earth.

"Yay! It was super effective!" Pichu cried as she stroke a pose, doing the peace symbol in a way like Pikachu's.

"Mr. Mime! Use Recover X!" Delia instructed, the Barrier Pokémon glowing green, the small cuts in his body healing instantly. "Now use Drain Punch on Pikachu!" the pokémon nodded, punching the Mouse pokémon really strong, making Pichu lose his hold on him and sending him flying.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried as his friend felt next to him, dust covering him.

"Ash! Do something! He is gonna be killed if you don't!" Pichu cried again, hoping the trainer to snap out of his shock.

He looked at Pikachu. His body was really hurted, some scratchs slightly bleeding. He looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, mom... BUT I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT PIKACHU!" Ash said, this time determination and anger in his eyes.

'Hehe. He is getting serious like daddy. They even share the same way to stare' Pichu thought as a smile appearing in his face.

"Young man! You are gonna go to your bedroom right now! You are punished!"

"No! Pikachu! Use Quick Attack in Mr. Mime!"

"[Right!]" The Mouse pokemon nodded as he dashed towards Mr. Mime.

"Thunder!" Pichu cried, a lighting coming down from the sky and stroke Pikachu.

"Absorb it and then spin!" Ash added, realising the idea Pichu came with.

Pikachu nodded again and begun to absorb the electricity as his fur turned from yellow to golden. Pikachu grinned, enjoy the feeling of power all over his body as he begun to spin at really high speed.

"Mr. Mime! Use Protect and strenght it with Barrier, Light Screen, Reflect, and Safeguard!" Delia screamed as Mr. Mime obeyed her, a rainbow coloured barrier infused with the strenght of several moves.

"[THAT. WON'T. PROTECT YOU!]" the mouse pokémon cried as he tackled the barrier that begun to hold him back, several sparks begin released.

"Ash! Say it!" Pichu said.

"It's... _OVER NINE THOUSAND!" _the trainer screamed in the exact moment the barrier gave up, shattering into broken glass, a really powerful lighting turning the sky white, the night turning into day for a brief moments.

"_MR. MIME!_" Delia cried as she watched helplessly how Mr. Mime fully recieved the impact.

As the flash faded, there was a big crater in the place Mr. Mime stood, said pokemon lying uncounciouss, his eyes turned into two X's.

"She trained him well." Pichu praised as she walked towards the recording device, the glass-like box protecting it shattering as well. "Just when uncounciouss the box shattered, meaning he must be about level 90-WHAT?" she screamed as she grabbed the device. "IT. WAS. NOT. ON?" she screamed in annoyance, as she crushed the device with her paws. "Dad, you idiot..."

"Damn... I never thought she would behave like this." Ash sighed sadly as he watched his mother shaking Mr. Mime, trying to wake him up.

"No one would have seen it coming, Ash. Not you, not Wataru, not Pikachu, not the readers." she sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I can't see her like this right now." Ash said. "I'm leaving."

"I'm going for your stuff then." Pichu said as she dashed towards the house.

"Pikachu... Are you okay?" Ash asked as his friend walked towards him.

"[Yeah... Nothing that a good sleep can't fix!]" Pikachu nodded as he jumped into Ash's shoulder.

"Nice to know." Ash smiled as he walked towards the house.

"Ash..." Delia called him as he passed near her.

He stopped as he heard her voice.

"Ash..." she called him again.

He sighed sadly, "Bayleef, watch over Wataru while I'm getting ready, okay?" and then, he kept walking towards the house, Pikachu sending her a warning stare, letting her alone and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I gotta face it, it IS a weird ending but everything shall be further explained in the next chapter and the next. Possibly<strong>.

**See ya!**


End file.
